


Guide Us, O Mighty Fury

by kimmychee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmychee/pseuds/kimmychee
Summary: A follow up to Whispers On The Street. The future Warrior of Light made her way to Gridania after running from Ishgard.





	Guide Us, O Mighty Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Involves my Warrior of Light, Severine. Mentions her stealing Ser Aymeric's sword, not Naegling, a mythrite one that all the Temple Knights use.

Her lungs were burning. The crisp air of the central highlands was what lended to the sensation of burning in her chest. Severine was certain that she was going in a good direction. O Halone, why did she have to be the target of such unlucky circumstances.  She was on what seemed like an endless run. Tears were stinging her eyes, and rolling down her cheeks. She wished that she had left Aymeric a note, she missed him so much already. It had been only a couple of days since she had left that glorious stone city.  Just how was she brought so low? What did she do to deserve this?

She had made it to the Barrow Downs, when she realized how physically weak she felt. She couldn’t stop now.  It was when she made her way south, and then east to a settlement that bore yellow banners that she fell to her knees.  Her eyes grew dark and she truly thought that this was going to be her end. She had long discarded her shoes when their heels broke.

When she woke, she was met by the gaze of a kind Elezen woman.  Tilting her head, she gave the lady a puzzled noise. Everything hurt.

“Is this Camp Dragonhead?”

“You are quite a ways from Coerthas.”

“Where am I then?”

“You are in Gridania.”

Severine got a better look at the room she was in.  It sure didn’t look like Cloud Nine. It also had such warm lighting and green stained glass windows. The wood in the floor looked like elm or walnut, not the dark chestnut, cedar and birch she was more familiar with.  She felt a warm bowl of stew being pressed into her hands. Oh it smelled good. Severing muttered a word of thanks before she proceeded to practically inhale the first meal she had in quite some time. She looked up and offered a weak smile.

“How… did I get here?”

“Well from the account I heard, you were found passed out in the Twelveswood, and you were then brought here to the Carline Canopy.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.”

“You are welcome. Though I must insist you stay until you regain your strength.”

“This place… it’s beautiful.”

“Have you never been to The Black Shroud before?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

“You have some to see when you’ve regained your strength.”

“I.. carried a sword, where is it?”

“You mean the pieces of that shattered blade? The one made of Ishgardian steel?”

“Sh-shattered?”

“Your scepter is okay though.”

The woman gave her a wrapped parcel that was heavier than it looked  Severine assumed that it had the pieces of a sword. Well damn. Ser Aymeric wasn’t getting his sword back.  She doubted that there was anyone around here that would know how to work with Ishgardian steel. Before she could even move to get up, she was stopped.

“You have yet to regain your strength, Miss.”

“Severine. My name is Severine.”

“Severine, then.  Do get your rest.”

She didn’t dare give her family name.  What if word of her location got back to the Holy See? She’d be taken by the inquisitors and surrendered to the Fury’s judgment. She would have faced execution. The lady left the room, leaving Severine alone with her thoughts.  She lifted the leather off of the package to see that she was right and there Ser Aymeric’s sword was, shattered beyond repair. She felt the familiar stinging sensation in her eyes as tears welled up in them. Oh how she missed him.  She missed everything about him. The way he looked at her, their training sessions, and how he would laugh when she did something silly. Severine allowed her tears to fall, she was alone after all. There was no need for her to remain so stoic.

Eventually she had cried herself to sleep, and when she woke again the sunlight was dancing on the wood parquet floor through the open window.  Deciding that she wanted to get up and walk around whatever town she was in, she put on what clothes she found in the room. It happened to be a white spring shirt and some shorts, a little revealing, but her coat from the scholasticate was no longer an option as a clothing item. She put on the pair of maple clogs that were there as well and left the room.  Her hair was fixed to how she usually wore it, and that was that, wasn’t it.

The first thing that came to her mind when he looked around outside was how the city looked to be in the middle of a glorious forest. Gridania was as beautiful as she had heard it was. It was certainly a change from the stone fortress that was Ishgard. She could get used to this place.  It was then that she heard footsteps approaching her. It was that Elezen woman.

“Up and about are you? Good. People here call me Mother Miounne by the way.”

“I must thank you for your hospitality.”

“You are very welcome.  I hope Gridania is to your liking.  Where were you headed before you passed out?”

“I honestly can’t remember. I simply started walking until I couldn’t any longer.”

“Hm.  Well, since you had a scepter, I would suggest the Thaumaturge’s guild in Ul’dah.”

“That might be a good idea.”

“Well once you feel strong enough to make the journey let me know I can barter passage for you there.”

Was it really a good idea to head towards Ul’dah? She’d have to go there and see wouldn’t she? Nodding, Severine turned to Mother Miounne.

“I would like to go there as soon as possible. I’d hate to stand around doing nothing.”

“Alright, I arrange for transport there.”


End file.
